


A Million Dreams

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [9]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 9: Hallucination, Drabble, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Welcome to the land of dreams.
Series: DNcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 1





	A Million Dreams

Baku knows that dreams reveal what people want the most. Especially when the dreamer themselves aren’t sure about what it is they want.

But more importantly, they show the kind of person the dreamer was.

He’s watched them many times over.

What exactly was he, you ask?

Baku’s nothing more than a ‘guide’ of sorts to lead the people into a dream.

A dream that people won’t ever want to leave.

That’s what the masses always preferred.

He’s definitely more than happy enough to give them exactly that.

And what did he get out of this?

That’s nothing for you to worry about for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Baku is just well XD


End file.
